Plums
by Jestofo
Summary: Eragon decides to perform a reckless feat to try to win Aria's love. Oromis is not happy. Warnings: Spanking


Eragon and Arya walked leisurely down a moss covered path in the Elvish city of Ellesmera. Eragon was writing a story for the upcoming Blood Oath Celebration and had come to Arya looking for advice. Arya, not particularly wanting to encourage Eragon's advances, had agreed to take Eragon to the lore master's guild to see if Gilfon the story teller could give Eragon any suggestions.

"Arya," Eragon began, "Why don't we walk through the city. The direct route would be a much shorter walk…. Not that I mind taking long walks with you," He added coyly.

Arya ignored Eragon's awkward flirting.

"I have no desire to walk past Queen Islanzadi's palace, nor the Lady herself," she replied stiffly.

"Oh," Eragon said.

Eragon was aware that Arya was a princess, technically speaking – the daughter of Queen Islanzadi herself, but that the two had had a falling out of some sort and that Arya had been banished from her mother's presence. Eragon realized that they had lapsed into awkward silence again.

"It must be difficult… for you. Not to speak to your own mother like that."

"There is no difficulty. I had two choices: to live the life of a princess under the thumb of the Queen, or to live my life as I see fit. I chose to protect the future of the Riders, my realm, and you. There was no difficulty."

"But surely, there must be something you miss about being a princess!"

"It does not matter if I miss anything about being a princess. What I miss is immaterial."

"That means that you must miss something! Just tell me, it couldn't hurt to just talk about it."

"If I tell you something I miss, will you stop pestering me?"

"Sure!" Eragon agreed, without thinking about all the possible implications of not pestering Arya upon his normal activities.

Arya stopped walking and spun Eragon around.

"Very well, I will tell you something which I miss from my days as the Queen's panderer," Arya began, "Behind the palace there is a small canyon. It is strictly forbidden to anyone not of the royal family, except for servants who have been given explicit permission. The only entrance to it is through the castle, the canyon's walls are less than a furlong in height, but only a fool would attempt to scale and descend such precipitous walls, much less ones that led into a private area of the Royal family. In this gorge my mother has kept an orchard for hundreds of years and ever since I was a young child I would practically live off the fruits of that garden. My favorites were the plums though. Sweeter and more tantalizing than pure honey," Arya laughed, "I used to take those plums for granted in those days. Now I would gladly throttle certain young riders in exchange for just one of those fruits,"

Eragon missed Arya's teasing, "Well, why don't you just sneak in and get one?"

Arya stared at Eragon, dumbfounded. "Because I would never do something so unimaginably stupid, Eragon. And besides, if I just made my desire known to my mother she would likely just give me some of her fruit, or perhaps even a tree."

"Then why don't you ask her?"

"I don't want to give her the satisfaction."

"Why not?"

"Eragon, did you not swear to cease your pestering of me?"

Eragon opened his mouth to argue that he was not pestering her, merely trying to help her, but they had reached the house of the lore masters and Arya left him at the door.

* * *

"No."

"Why not?"

"Eragon, it is a stupid idea."

Eragon glared at Sapphira. "What is the point of having a dragon if she will never engage in heroic adventures with you?"

"To keep you from engaging in idiotic activities and getting yourself killed so you can actually get to the heroic adventures."

"But I cannot fly into the royal orchards without your help!"

"Nay, and you cannot do it with my help either, for I am not going to help you. Has it not occurred to you Eragon, that someone may notice a 4 ton bright blue dragon sneaking into the Queen's palace? I cannot stop you from doing what you will, but I will have no share in such idiocy."

Eragon fumed as he watched Sapphira take flight and head down to Oromis' cottage. _Probably just planning on flirting with Glaedr, anyway. _Eragon thought to himself. Well if Sapphira could pursue her beloved, Eragon didn't see why he couldn't do the same. He knew that Arya thought he was young and foolish and uncouth. If he could just get her to soften for a moment maybe she would be able to see him in a different light. He knew that a treasured reminder of her childhood would accomplish just that. He would get those plums for Arya, even if he had to climb over the cliffs themselves to steal them!

* * *

He never even saw the god forsaken plum trees. With great difficulty, and a lot of improvised magic he had managed to ascend to the top relatively unharmed. Upon descending, however, he realized that he was not the sure-footed mountain goat he had previously believed himself to be and found himself tumbling head over heels to certain death.

Unfortunately, this was not to be, as Eragon felt his fall softened at the last moment by a cushioning spell. When he had stood up and dusted himself off, he found himself surrounded by 12 of the Royal family's personal body guards, all with weapons oriented in his direction.

Eragon was then bound and led to back to the palace to kneel before the throne of Queen Islanzadi.

Eragon ruminated on all of this as he flew back home on Sapphira, obediently following Oromis on Glaedr. Sapphira was pointedly ignoring him, and he was only too happy to ignore her in return.

When Eragon had been found by the palace guards, Islanzadi had not been the only one waiting for him. Oromis had also been at the palace, apparently already aware of what had happened. Sapphira, it seemed, had seen fit to tell the elf Eragon's plans.

_I can't believe you told Oromis_ Eragon snapped again at Sapphira.

_He asked what you were doing and I told him. You never said it was supposed to be a secret, _Sapphira responded, nonchalantly.

_You knew he'd be upset!_

_That's because I knew it was a stupid idea._

Eragon huffed angrily and went back to ignoring Sapphira. They arrived back at Oromis' cottage and alighted. Glaedr and Sapphira wordlessly turned back and flew off. Oromis immediately walked into the cottage.

"Come," He called, without turning to see if Eragon followed.

Eragon entered the hut to find Oromis already seated on one side of the table where they ate and studied.

"Sit," Oromis commanded, watching sternly as Eragon obeyed.

"Eragon do you realize that what you did today could have endangered your role as a Rider, as my student, and our entire fight against Galbatorix? Had I not intervened on your behalf, and were you not the first Rider for centuries, Islanzadi would have imprisoned you for decades- or worse, and been well within her rights. For _plums?_"

Eragon squirmed uncomfortably. "They were for Arya," he said quietly.

"So you've said." Eragon had been forced to give a full recounting of why he had decided to sneak into the gardens for Queen Islanzadi. With all the powerful magic users and mind reading elves about, Eragon hadn't dared to lie or leave anything out.

"But I did do it for Arya! I risked myself to make another happy. Is that not even slightly admirable in your eyes," he was quickly becoming indignant. The elf was treating him like a child caught stealing sweets!

"Eragon, we will discuss the reasons for what you did in a moment. For now I think it is time that we begin your punishment: I'm going to spank you Eragon."

This pronouncement rather surprised Eragon. He had heard of Riders punishing their students before but he did not think that sophisticated, logical Oromis would condone beatings.

"Um, alright," Eragon agreed, surprised and not knowing what else to do. In truth the idea of a spanking from Oromis confused rather than frightened him, although he did feel a curious tightness in certain areas. His Uncle Garrow had often whipped he and his brother Roran with wooden switches when they misbehaved. He did not think a simple hand spanking from Oromis was something he couldn't survive. Indeed he would rather Oromis spank him than think of some other, more tedious punishment - such as writing or thinking. He stood up, wishing to get on with it so he could continue on with his day.

Oromis stood also. He dragged a chair away from the table into the center of the room. He sat down in it and motioned for Eragon to approach.

"You want to spank me… over your knee?" Eragon hesitated, "Master, I do not think I will fit,"

"I will be the judge of that Eragon. Now, come here. Do not dawdle."

Eragon blushed slightly to be treated so but went to Oromis nonetheless. He did not cooperate, however, when Oromis' long, thin, fingers began to expertly unlace his leggings. "What are you doing?" he exclaimed, jumping back and holding his hands protectively over his crotch.

Quick as lightning, Eragon found himself face down over Oromis' lap. The elf's hand came down five times on each of Eragons still clothed buttocks. Eragon gasped as pain suddenly peppered his backside and thighs and he found himself suddenly standing again, the elf's hands manipulating him too quickly for his mind too fully register all the movements. Eragon was shocked, his backside was already warm and stinging from those few smacks. One hand came up and held Eragons chin firmly, forcing him to look at Oromis' eyes directly.

"You will receive your punishment as I see fit, or face further consequences. I cannot spank you over your leggings because I see to need how much trauma I am causing your backside. I have no desire to permanently injure you, no matter how much you might deserve it."

"How long are you planning on spanking me?" Eragon suddenly feeling worried, realizing this might not be the same as the brief switchings he had received from his uncle. If Oromis was worried about causing permanent injury, he did not think he would caper away from this to search for more mischief as he often had after his uncle's whippings.

"That is for me to decide and for you to accept," Oromis replied as he continued unlacing Eragon's leggings. He jerked sharply on Eragon's arm and knocked him off balance, effectively forcing him to land on the elf's lap

Eragon whoomphed softly as he felt the elf's powerful thighs come up underneath his belly. Oromis than spent the next several moments arranging Eragon so the top of his legs rested on the elf's right thigh and his torso draped to the side of the chair. Eragon squirmed, distressed, as he felt Oromis pull up his tunic, completely baring his backside.

"Oromis," he whimpered.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

"AAAH,"

"What did you call me, Eragon-vodhr?"

"I meant, master- Ebrithil!"

"That is what I thought you said," and with that Oromis began to systematically spank Eragon with sharp, quick, precise smacks. He began at the top of Eragon's backside and worked his way down on each side until the middle of each thigh.

Eragon gritted his teeth and fought hard to hold still as Oromis spanked him. Somehow this hurt more than he could ever remember Uncle Garrow's switchings hurting! His backside felt like it was being scalded by Oromis' hand over and over again. Despite his efforts Eragon began to squirm, desperately trying to get away from the next stinging smack.

Oromis paused in his ministrations. He shifted Eragon over to his other knee and used his free leg to pin down Eragon's kicking ones and then reached down to pull the boys wrists behind his back with one hand. Eragon took several deep shuddering breaths as Oromis began gently rubbing his backside with his other hand. This was becoming far more painful and distressing than he had expected.

"How are you feeling, Eragon?"

Eragon just whimpered, not wanting to talk.

Smack!

"I asked you a question Eragon."

Eragon snarled angrily, "It hurts!"

Smack! Smack! Smack!

"AAH!"

"Remember who you are speaking to, Eragon. Have you reconsidered your position as to why you decided to engage in such foolish activities today?" Oromis resumed lightly smacking Eragon's bottom.

Eragon gritted his teeth as small tears began to escape the corner's of his eyes. It truly hurt!

"I did it for Arya! She wanted plums."

"And yet she herself said she knew she could have them, it was only her pride that kept her from requesting them. There must have been another reason for you to act as you did. Think Eragon," Oromis moved his hand down and began smacking the crease between Eragon's thighs and his rounded buttocks.

"AAh! I don't know! I JUST DID IT! CAN'T YOU JUST BEAT ME AND LEAVE ME BE! Why do you KEEP TALKING?"

Oromis stared down at the boy lying in his lap and shouting at him. He knew Eragon was not the brightest of boys, but to sass the very person who was now tanning his hide? The boy must be confused about something.

"I am continuing to speak so that I may explain some things to you. However, since you do not seem to be receptive to that I shall simply leave you be."

And with that Oromis continued spanking Eragon's backside. He really could not believe how thick the boy was sometimes.

After several minutes Oromis again stopped. By this time Eragon was sobbing brokenly and his backside was a deep shade of scarlet.

"Are you ready to talk now, Eragon?" Oromis asked, patiently.

"Y-Y-Yes Master," Eragon choked.

"Shhh," Oromis hummed, gently rubbing Eragon's backside, "I know it hurts, but we must do this for your own good. Now be a good boy and try to concentrate,"

"Al-alright,"

"Very well, Eragon. Now I will ask you again, why did you sneak into the Royal Orchards with the intent of stealing something which you clearly knew was forbidden to you?"

"I w-wanted to impress Arya,"

"Ahh, so you figured that you, did you?" Oromis praised Eragon, genuinely pleased, rubbing his back soothingly. "That was very clever of you. Can you tell me why you wanted to impress her, so much?"

"Because, I l-l-ove her."

Oromis sighed; he had suspected that Eragon had feelings for the warrior princess. He knew that Arya would never return such feelings for one so young as Eragon, and indeed he suspicioned that any feelings Eragon might have for Arya had roots similar to that of a childhood crush, nothing more. It would be kinder to diffuse such an infatuation before it led to further embarrassment for the young rider.

"And why do you say that?" Oromis, asked gently.

"Bec-cause.. I don't know.."

Oromis delivered two light smacks, one to each of Eragon's buttocks, meant more as a warning than to hurt. "Try, Eragon."

"Because.. she's beautiful and a princess and a girl and I'm supposed to love girls… aren't I?" Oromis froze at the uncertainty he heard in that voice, in that question.

Oromis' mind began turning as pieces fell together. He thought of how insincere Eragon's flirting always sounded, of the way he talked about his well-muscled cousin Roran, about how the boy had stared at his crotch the first time that they had bathed together in the stream and he suddenly realized in horror that it was not a knife in Eragon's pocket that was pushing against his thigh!

Aye, why did he have to deal with this, in addition to everything else! He could not be responsible for teaching the boy about his own sexuality!

Oromis sighed heavily and began to push the younger rider off his lap.

"Eragon, that is enough for now. You have been punished enough. You may go."

"Master?" Eragon queried, confused at the sudden end to his punishment.

"It is nothing Eragon. I believe that you will not do such a foolish thing again. You may go."

Oromis watched as Eragon redressed himself, covering two cheeks the color of ripe plums and turned to leave the elf's cottage.

"Only Eragon –"

"Yes, master,"

"Just remember, you are very young. And there are things about yourself that you have not yet discovered. Just.. keep your mind.. and your heart open."

"…okay Master," Eragon replied awkwardly.

"That is all,"

"Okay, farewell Master," and turning, Eragon left.

"Farewell, indeed," Oromis sighed heavily.

Oromis went to a cabinet hidden in a corner of the room, pulled out a bottle of a heavy, mulled wine, and drank.


End file.
